legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Neuf/@comment-24758512-20161218032241/@comment-5032898-20161218041838
The page of Melancholia is still in construction, so there would be some changes on it if I had some new ideas on her. She is a heartless woman, but in fact she needs love and happiness. However, Moloch only filled her heart with sadness and disgust, and Michael never loved her at all. In fact, at first I intended to present her as a CM like Eckidina & Lady Van Tassel, but later I decided to make her more pathetic, complex and tragic. We only saw her evil side of her, but her softer side will be revealed in later stories. Spoilers Ahead Melancholia was once a fairy from Enchanted Forest, and she was once kind hearted and angelic, and she never cried and wanted to pursuit true happniess, but later Moloch corrupted her by burning her best friends in front of her, turning her diablolic. The demonic Melancholia changed, believing that only making innoncent people cry in tears can bring her happiness. She also believed that she can make people and God cry by bringing sea water on land (since sea water and tears both taste salty). In the old Timeline, Melancholia was one of the remnants of Moloch who survived Years of Tribulation and never appeared in Ichabod's life to trouble him. However, she later gained nigh-omnipotence by picking up the Grand Grimoire that Poison Ivy left before she arrived at Sleepy Hollow, that's how Melancholia had became stronger. She then abandoned the former loyalty to Moloch and vowed to the King of Hell instead (without realizing that the King of Hell is Leohart). She believed that she was vowed to Satan until she digged out the truth by chance with the Grand Grimoire. Later, she used this book to find the ancient facility used by Scathach's cult that sunk under the ocean alongside Atlantis. Sometimes after Scathach's defeat, Melancholia was later found and imprisoned by the Catholic Church, and so the Grand Grimoire was put under Vatican's control, but the KnightWalker Family's chaotic crime in Europe had gave her a chance to escape until a part of the past Melancholia (pact with Michael) had possessed her, and therefore the future Melancholia had been replaced by her past self's soul fragment and the two souls merged into one. Therefore, the 2036 Melancholia had the quality of both the past Melancholia AND the future one, but she restored her loyalty to Moloch under Michael's influence. That's why she built Neo-Hellfire. The future Melancholia's body was destroyed when Michael used her as a bait to lure Carl Robinson into their underwater facility, hatching FOLIE prematurely when it was nearly 80% developed, and after destroying the sea monster, Carl managed to travel through time with the Grand Grimoire he stole in order to kill Pandora. However, Michael appeared and took the Grand Grimoire back so that Carl could not went back to 2036. After that, Michael returned to Vatican right before he met the Fallen. (It will be presented in the upcoming Firenza Junior spin-off, coming after Death Arc.) The past Melancholia had blamed the destruction of her future self (also her puppet) on Carl because her twisted love towards Michael had blinded her. After Carl became a friend of Ichabod, Melancholia will blame Ichabod for protecting Carl, thus becoming one of the most dangerous threat to the Team Witness until Michael's soul abandoned her. In fact, without Melancholia, Vatican can never have the Grand Grimoire in their hand at the beginning of the crossover, and Michael could never know about this - It was the (possessed) future Melancholia told him about the Grand Grimoire.